Gyro’s Weird Quest Part 1
Gyro’s Weird Quest Part 1 The Journey to End Bullying Begins It was a cold late morning when our protagonist Gyro McApples woke up and screamed, "OH NOOO! I'm going to be late for school!" He quickly got dressed in his American scarf and his hip Colgate sweater and rolled down the stairs. He quickly grabbed a slice of toast with his mouth, put a lollipop in his pocket, and ran in a 45° angle with his arms sticking out behind him. During the epic journey to school, Gyro encountered the evilest creature known to man. He met the bully known as Johnny who is known for being a compulsive liar and eating all the sugar. Johnny menacingly walked up to Gyro and he took his lollipop! Johnny was looking down upon Gyro, it felt as though he was towering above Gyro. Johnny then whispered into Gyro's ear, "Your mom LOL." Gyro was emotionally hurt and so he attempted to call the Bully Hunters, but Johnny found out smacking the phone out of his hand. Gyro had to fight the bully Johnny all by himself and he spat the toast he was eating into Johnny's eyes. Johnny screamed when the toast burned his eyes and Gyro not knowing what to do, ran away from the bully. But, Johnny was too fast and he chased Gyro and he pinned him to the wall. Johnny then shouted at Gyro, "You burned my eyes you piece of poop, and you shall pay for that!" Then under the stress, Gyro unlocked his hidden power, and he materialized two steel balls and he threw them at Johnny, sending the foul beast to the suspension zone. Johnny disappearing from existence now screamed, "I will be avenged by my fellow bullies! The Bully Hunters shall be defeated by my master, the Dark Lord! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Gyro then continued his epic journey to school pursued by the Dark Lord's evil bullies. Gyro exhausted and scared after the fight with Johnny, sat down on the closest park bench. He didn't know how he managed to defeat Johnny the bully, and how did he make those steel balls? Then he heard a voice right next to him say, "What you have done to Johnny was the Power of Anti-Bullying, also known as P.A.B. The P.A.B is created when someone wants to end bullying and your power is tremendous as you were able to defeat Johnny in one hit. Bullies have powers known as Power of Bullying which is the same as the P.A.B but very mean." ”Who are you and how do you know this?” asked Gyro as he turned around to see his teacher Mr. Keemstar. Gyro gasped and he asked, "Are you Mr. Keemstar?" Mr. Keemstar nodded and said, "I'm going to mentor you in the ways of bully hunting, to defeat the Dark Lord! He must be stopped or the whole world will be in danger, and you're the only one who can defeat him!" Gyro overcame his fears about bullies and he now learned that it was his duty to stop bullying in the world and he and Mr. Keemstar would begin their journey to defeat the Dark Lord, and his life would never be the same ever again.